


No Context: Mashu gets Senpie'd

by NoContext



Series: No Context [8]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum all the way through, F/F, Futanari, I am bad with tags, I am bad with titles, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Mash gets raped by her Senpai, Mirror Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, dickgirl on female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoContext/pseuds/NoContext
Summary: I ain't fuckin' dead yet yo'More Fate stuff, cuz this is for a friend of mine.I don't know how to tag shiteEdit done to it to add some more details.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder
Series: No Context [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1121775
Kudos: 8





	No Context: Mashu gets Senpie'd

It was like a dream to her.

The ginger hair’d Master walked down the hallways of Chaldea as if hypnotized. Her legs moving on their own, her mind fuzzy and numb. Though she could still see, hear, taste, and feel everything going on around it. It was muted, as if all those senses were blocked by a pane of glass.

Ritsuka stepped into Mash’s room. Into her dear, dear friend’s room. Her confidant, her ally, her most trusted Kouhai. Who was resting peacefully, back turned towards her Senpai. And that’s when she saw herself in the mirror in that room. Her eyes had taken on a deep red, the whites of them turned a solid black. Just above her bust was a single eye jutting from her cleavage. Another poking out like a third eye between her eyes. A dark, orange aura emanating from her body.

Her hand with the command seals raised up. She shuddered, knowing what was coming but felt totally powerless to stop it as they flashed. No words were spoken but the command was just as absolute. Ritsuka watched as Mash’s body twitched and spasmed. The unrelenting command to submit to what was coming punishing her body.

And with a hand, the Master guided the Servant into a chair, and then pushed it towards the mirror. Sitting not on the seat, but against the back of it. Mash had a full view of herself and her transformed Senpai, who looked at the mirror over her shoulder. Staring at her with hungry, lustful eyes.

And then Ritsuka’s hands began to twitch. Like a puppet on strings she coaxed and urged her Kouhai’s hands towards her lower half. Fingers stroked through clothing as Ritsuka slowly pulled Mash’s legs apart with an unknown force. Together, the pair touched and stroked the now quickly dampening space on her Kouhai’s panties. Staining them forever before they were pushed to one side. Revealing the thick, puffy lower lips that drooled thick rivulets of girly juices with absolute need.

With a sadistic smile, she looked her Kouhai in the eyes as she made the poor girl keep her pussy spread open. The entrance winking and squeezing around nothing at all. Until Ritsuka gave her folds something to squeeze around. That unknown force pushed up and between Mash’s thighs, pushing her folds apart. Pushing her to open up and showing off her soft, spongy insides for the mirror. “Ah...delicious looking as always.” She said in a voice that was not her own. That echoed and twisted in horrible ways.

The force pushed and pressed inward. Sinking deep, deep, deep down inside of her Kouhai until it found the second hole that kept it from pressing forward. It wiggled and twisted, showing off Mash’s cervix to the mirror as they both watched it. The thing that pressed inside was rigid, and yet had some give to it. And yet was totally ribbed with several bumps pressing Mash’s tight hole open more and more every time it pumped inside of her!

Mash's mind reeled as she watched herself in the mirror. Her body bounced and her breasts jiggled with every thrust it made. This was her Senpai. Her best friend that was raping her. Pressing with rough thrusts into her most private place. She looked on in fascinated horror as that thick thing pushed invisibly in and out of her. The way her folds spread and flexed and closed around it.

  
With glee Ritsuka watched her friend get raped by this strange force. The thing pressing inside of her. Pushing up in one spot one second, and then pounding another spot. Never once giving her a chance to become used to it as it found a new g-spot inside of the Shield of Chaldea with every upward thrust! It sent thick pulses up her body every time it pushed up in her. Her mouth opening with shock as she realized what she was feeling every time that thick thing spread her open. A sick feeling welled up inside of her as moans began to escape from her body. Shy and timid. She didn't want to feel this way, to feel the deep pleasure that was hitting her core and sending mind-numbing just shy of having an orgasm shudders up through her body.

“I can’t hold back anymore!” Ritsuka exclaimed as she pressed her fingers into Mash’s thighs. Hefting her up off of the back of the chair, knocking it over as she pressed her cock into Mash’s backside. The tip slick with pre-spunk and all kinds of other lubricants that had been rubbing on her pressed against Mash’s backdoor. Probing it at first before it pumped up into her! Pain briefly shot through Mash's body and she opened her mouth wide to scream before yet another seal was used. This one is dedicated to maximizing the sensitivity of her Kouhai’s body! Rather than a scream a moan escaped from the poor, tormented Kouhai as her Master began to bounce her up and down roughly upon the shaft that was now lodged in her ass. Rather than the pain she had been expecting, Mash felt a perverse sense of delight in feeling her backdoor violated in such a rough manner!

And with that, all of the illusions vanished. With a flash the unknown force was revealed. The tentacles of a Demon God were raping her Kouhai’s pussy and pounding against her cervix! Ritsuka’s body had changed as well. More muscular than before, true, but her still human features looked completely subsidized by far more demonic ones. Horns grew from her head. Her teeth had changed and her fingers did not end in nails but in claws that dug into Mash's thighs, grazing them! Her skin had even changed to a dark, nigh transparent blue! One could almost see the ghost of her veins under the skin!

The implications staggered Mash for a moment. Her brain snapping out of the fuck-induced haze as the implications ran through her mind. She was horrified that her Senpai had seemed to become one of these beings. Or a host for one? Until a particularly violent thrust reduced her mind back to mush. Mash felt her eyes rolling back as her holes attempted to squeeze and milk the duo of what they were producing. Her fingers coming up away from her spread labia to knead and massage her chest. Her entire body feeling over-stimulated due to the command seal. Her body tensed up and relaxed over and over again as she was wracked by an orgasm. Her holes attempting to squeeze and milk the duo of phallic things pumping her relentlessly. 

Ritsuka bounced and humped upward. Giving her Kouhai no time to relax against the coming storm of a pounding that Ritsuka intended to deliver. Mash’s stomach bulged every time her Senpai’s cock pressed upward. Pushing her guts to the absolute limit of what a Servant could handle in the bedroom as she drove her dick home over and over again. Mash’s bottom wobbled obscenely which only caused Ritsuka to drive herself to go harder. Faster. Every thrust of her cock was met by an equally rough pounding from the tentacle deep within her Kouhai’s womb.

And then, all at once it happened. Ritsuka’s balls, swollen and taut with the sheer amount of seed that was within them tensed up all at once. The thick baby making gunk spurted upwards as her nuts twitched and relaxed. Almost in time with the Master’s heart beating she blew load, after hot, thick, just short of being glue like nut up inside of Mash. At first, Kouhai's guts merely expanded against the explosion of an orgasm that her Master was having. But it was not long until her intestines could not handle any more. Her stomach grew full, then her throat, and finally. In thick, disgusting rivulets it began to leak from her mouth and her nose.

With a satisfied sigh...Ritsuka gently let down her Kouhai. She no longer found the world to be muted or jaded, it was as if that rutting session had fully committed her body and mind to the thing that had possessed her and nestled it’s seed within her soul. She hefted up her Kouhai and looked down with a knowing smile. Knowing that she had planted that seed, a little trace of it anyway into her Mash.

And with that, Ritsuka skipped away. Whistling happily as she left Mash to fend for herself, drooling and dripping out of her holes. Just one tentacle left to keep her company, nestled deep within her nethers and providing a constant source of heat and fluids..

And Ritsuka herself, was happily dripping a source of fluids all along the hallways of Chaldea, the only evidence of her new transformation in her eyes. Red now, with the whites turned completely black.


End file.
